menage a fruits
by PukiPuki
Summary: Chapter 3 is up. Romance is the last thing you'd expect after Tohru's confrontation with Akito. Yuki, Kyou x Tohru. Hiro x Kisa. Hatori contemplates seeing his ex-wife. Yuki goes alone to see Akito.
1. sleepyhead

ménage à fruits

[a fruits basket romance]

written by matt j. greco

Disclaimer:

Fruits Basket/Furuba is © Takaya Natasuki/HAKUSENSHA, TV TOKYO, Nas, Fruba Project. All names used herein were used without permission. All originally created names and characters are not relative to the afore-mentioned.  None of these may be used without personal consent of the author.

Author's Notes:

This Furuba fanfiction has no defined timeline. I suppose it could be un-neatly inserted somewhere in the middle of the manga, but jumps around as far as characters and themes are concerned. In relation to the Fruits Basket anime, this story takes place a bit after the conclusion of the series. Also to be noted, I will be using the spelling of the characters from both the manga and the anime series, so if you see a name that seems "wrong" to you, it is due to the fact that I have chosen to use the spelling that is most widely recognized.

And without further ado, enjoy.

[chapter 1]

sleepy head

He didn't wear mascara. He didn't spend and hour or more each school morning fixing his hair just right. He didn't wear silk every day, every hour. He didn't like the fact that he had his own feverishly dedicated fan club at his school. He didn't take cat naps, for lack of a better term, for beauty rest, nor did he bathe in carefully heated water with candles burning on the tub's brim. He especially didn't like his cousin, Kyou.

Yet all of these things could simply not be helped. All of them were natural aspects of his life, things he could not help. His eyelashes just happened to be a bit longer and more feminine than all of his friends'. Whether classmates believed it or not, that was more or less how his hair was fixed when he awoke every morning. Perhaps the one he paid most attention to, however, was the presence of that damn cat. Unfortunately, this natural existence in his life was something he could *not* help, no matter how much he tried.

As if the mere fact he had to live with this particular Sohma wasn't enough, Yuki's old master Kazuma happened to come around to the house a few days ago. It's not that he blamed Kazuma-san for returning home after so many months, he still loved the man with all his heart. However it seemed that the old master came with a very determined purpose this time around. No doubt ordered by Akito, Yuki's mentor had confronted Kyou that night about his true form, the demonic spirit of the cat. As the rain came down, foreboding all what was to come about, the beads were torn from his cousin's wrist.

Tohru, through those sweet, innocent eyes of hers, saw everything.

Unsurprising to say the least, the girl accepted what was the truth behind Kyou, Yuki pondered to himself. She still found room in her heart to sympathize with him. All I could was shamefully look away, at how easily she was able to do this. It didn't take much courage to muster up. Sometimes I think her love for all is unwavering. 

Even as I was wracked from bone to bone, trying to hold back my cousin, all I could do was listen to her words. Though genuine they were, I was still pierced to my core. Was this a necessary evil? Did it really have to come to Kyou transforming into that thing for me to realize this is what I had to live with, what he had to bear? On certain levels, I've come to acknowledge that. Yet on others, I am disgusted with myself when I cannot manage to even express my brotherly love for him.

Though thin it may run at times, I am fully aware of its presence, as I think Kyou is. That's something I've never been able to alter, love for family. I suppose there is one exception to this however, that being of our family's head.

Never ceasing to amaze us, Tohru decided to head to the Sohma house and tell Akito how she felt. He spoke his mind as well, though more physically then she did. Again, I found myself restraining someone from attack once again. Yet the skin of this arm I felt was much different from Kyou's that night. Akito's bones chilled through his arm into my palm, and only froze more each time Tohru said something bleeding with harsh truth.

Shigure, Hatori, Tohru, and I awkwardly left his chambers to meet with Kyou, whom was waiting outside. I don't blame him for not wanting to be there, kneeling on the hard floor, forced to stare at his knees, showing disreputable respect to Akito. He seems to control the tolerance of this at least better than myself.

Upon reaching home, I wasn't sure what Akito would be thinking to himself. Would he really analyze what Tohru had said, and try to find the good so clearly painted on her? I wouldn't be surprised if Hatori and he had a quiet conversation, Akito telling his servant what was to be done, and Hatori silently agreeing.

"Umm. . .Yuki-kun? Breakfast is ready."

Tohru's apron looked a little less suiting to her this morning. After the bravery and strength she demonstrated over the past days, she was more than just a smiling house guest.

"Ah, great. I'll be right there."

Entering the kitchen, he was surprised to see Kyou already seated, shoveling in mounds of rice and fish. Usually he'd be up on the room, counting the clouds or whatever it was he did there.

More and more, things were changing.

"So, Yuki, how about that fight you promised me yesterday?"

"Not now, I'm not feeling up to it. I got up only an hour ago." he replied quietly, rubbing an eye. The truth was Yuki didn't want to defeat Kyou when he was tired, the blame would be placed on that when the cat lost.

"What's that? Worried that Kazuma-san trained me a little before he left?"

"That wouldn't help."

Kyou snorted and continued eating.

"Hey these are pretty good for leaks, Tohru."

"Hm? Oh, t-thankyou." Tohru bowed, blushing slightly.

"Well, I mean, they could be a lot better, but I can still eat 'em and all." He certainly was keeping his manners in check.

Shigure folded the paper he was reading, placing it down next to his feet. "You're rather talkative today, Kyou-kun. Did something happen?"

"Nah, it's just I've got nothing else to do. Plus that damn rat over there's backing down from his own challenge."

"I didn't say I wouldn't fight with you, I merely said not right at the moment."

"Yeah, whatever." Kyou went back to eating.

Shigure shrugged and returned to reading his paper.

"Hatori-san! Hatori-san!" Momiji stumbled on his night clothes, still not changed, coming into the doorway of Hatori's study. The sign reading 'private' was plain in sight to all those accept the boy, apparently.

Placing down his pen with well-practiced patience, Hatori looked up. "What is it, Momiji-kun?"

"Haru's gone! I can't find him anywhere, but he made his bed. I think he went out walking and got lost, 'cause I heard him get up a little while ago."

"He should eventually find his way back. Somehow he always manages."

"Yeah, but— "

"Momiji-kun, I have a lot of work to do." Hatori stated, turning back to his desk.

"Alright. . ." Momiji bowed his head and ran out of the room.

The white haired boy clutched the hand of the little girl with careful delicacy. Kisa Sohma looked up at her older cousin, wondering where they were going. The two had been walking the streets for at least a half an hour now, and she was still trying to decide whether Hatsuharu was lost, or knew exactly where he was going. Though she must admit, being escorted around by such a stern figure was quite the pleasantry.

"Um. . .Haru?"

Hatsuharu turned, smiling down at her. "What is it, Kisa-chan?"

"Where are we going? My feet are hurting a little bit."

"Heh, I'm sorry. Don't worry though, I'm taking you to a place I really like. You'll love it." With that, he turned and led on, silent again.

"O-okay. . ."

They were at it again.         

"You *snuck* that leak into my noodles!"

Yuki rubbed his forehead, the area throbbing beneath his palm. The boy had only just woken up, and already his cousin was shouting at him for something. Shigure had conveniently removed himself from the table to go work on that seemingly endless novel of his. Tohru was in the kitchen, scraping some left over food off of plates. Yuki could just imagine her in there, cringing, wishing they'd stop.

"No, if I had wanted to kill you, I would've done it differently."

"Like I'm gonna believe that! You put it in there to weaken it before our fight! *If* we ever have it!"

"Kyou, I'm still tired, and you know what happens when I fight in the morning."

Seems they'll never stop, Shigure thought to himself, balancing his pen under his nose. Looking up, the thatch ceiling above him was again patched in several places from innumerable confrontations of the rivals. Surely there was enough going on in his life at this point? The newly spawned awkwardness between him and Akito, after their meeting with Tohru. Editors staring down his back, impatiently waiting for more pages every day. And now, with all this fervor in his house, the payments would all have to be made by Shigure. The Sohma house had long since stopped helping with the finances. 

In the midst of all this, he never took the time to see how Tohru was holding up. She seemed fine around the house, tidying up as always with a clear smile painted upon her visage. Yet that wasn't something new. No matter what was happening in the girl's life, she would never let it come out. Now that he thought about, she seemed more and more like Yuki and Kyou, keeping their innermost feelings locked up. Still, after what occurred with Akito, how could she go on so meticulously composing herself?

On the reverse side of the coin, what was the head Sohma acting like around his house now? Was he still lying there, blanketed in silent sorrow? Or were his outbursts even more violent and frequent? Hopefully the rage from what Tohru had said wasn't being taken out on Hatori. She had told him how she felt, and what was true. Akito was going to die, and it would pain her heart. It must be hard for Akito to imagine someone else grieving over him. Especially her.

"That's it! Come on, you've been up long enough! Let's go!"

Shigure sighed, getting up from his chair. It would seem he'd have to play the referee again, if he wanted to keep the house intact. As the anger of the two grew, so did their skill and in turn the damage.  It didn't seem to matter where they fought; somehow it always led to a door or some wall being ripped through by one of them. Although, the fighting between Kyou and Yuki was just as natural as Shigure avoiding Mit-chan, he noted as the phone rang for the third time that morning. And for the third time, he picked it up and put it back on the receiver.

They had to be close now. There was no possible place in this entire town that could bring Kisa's legs so close to falling off or running back to the house without her. Also, the girl noticed that Hatsuharu's hand was getting a bit moist with sweat. This could have easily been from the heat of the sun, but perhaps he had something planned? He was after all keeping silent this whole time, just leading them onward, as if where they were going was the most important thing to him right now.

"Hatsuharu-kun, how much—"

"We're here." The boy interjected, stopping at a small gateway.

The rusted metal of the fence read 'Hinatoshi Park.' Kisa's shoulders sagged at the sight of it. She came her at least twice every week. Why today? And it shouldn't have taken this long to reach the place. Usually it was only a ten minute stroll from the Sohma house. Which meant that Hatsuharu had led the two in circles around the town at least three times. 

As they took a few more steps onto the neatly trimmed grass, Kisa looked around. Everything seemed the same; she really couldn't find any thing new or special. Hatsuharu had mentioned he really liked where they were going, and the girl was aware he was fond of the park, but he had showed her it plenty of times. All the benches were in the same place. The large central fountain was still flowing with glistening water. The ice cream vendor resided in his corner by some trees, just as he had always done. Nothing was different.

Except for Hiro sitting on a small merry-go-round in the shade.

"Hiro-kun!"

The boy stopped swinging his legs and counting the stones on the ground, looking up. He didn't greet her at first, looking down into his lap. From where she was, Kisa couldn't tell if anything was in his hand, but he seemed to pause, glancing at it. She looked up at Hatsuharu, slightly puzzled, but he was only looking out at Hiro, grinning slightly.

Letting go of the boy's hand, Kisa ran over to where Hiro sat.

"I didn't know you were going to be here, Hiro-kun."

"Yeah. . .I needed some time to get here though; I had something to pick up. That's why Haru over there took his time in bringing you here." The whole time he spoke, the boy stared down at his feet, fumbling slightly with his words, something uncommon with him.

"Oh. . ."

"Umm, well, I brought something for you."

"For me, really?"

Hiro held out his hand to her, blushing slightly as he did so. In his fingers rested a freshly picked magnolia, its pedals perfectly sculpted. Perhaps he had been fidgeting with it, or trying to make it look as best as possible before they got there.

"Uh. . .it's a little crudely picked, I forgot to bring my wallet, so I got it from a garden. But this way, it's more real." His eyes moved to see Kisa's expression for a moment, then back down again.

For a moment, the girl was silent, staring at the flower now held loosely in her hand.

"Oh, Hiro-kun, it's beautiful! Thankyou so much! I, I didn't bring anything for you, though. . . .I didn't know—"

At this, Hiro looked up, closing Kisa's fingers with his own.

"No, this is just for you. This is your day. Happy birthday, Kisa-chan."

Author's Notes:

Alright, there's the first chapter. I'm not sure I like how the story's going so far, but I found I couldn't stop writing. Rest assured though, the coming chapters will be much better, especially their structure and depth. This was to serve as brief snapshots of what was going on with the Sohmas. More of Yuki and Kyou will be coming, and plenty of arguments involving Tohru. Also, later on, Yuki will go alone to the Sohma house to see Akito. Hatori contemplates going see his ex-wife, much to the discretion of Ayame. Thanks for reading. – Kain Lorelus


	2. when the cat's away, the mouse will play

ménage à fruits

[a fruits basket romance]

written by matt j. greco

Disclaimer:

Fruits Basket/Furuba is © Takaya Natasuki/HAKUSENSHA, TV TOKYO, Nas, Fruba Project. All names used herein were used without permission. All originally created names and characters are not relative to the afore-mentioned.  None of these may be used without personal consent of the author.

Author's Notes:

My apologies for the poor layout of the previous chapter. I realize that there were no breaks in between setting changes, (as in from a scene with Yuki and Kyou to Hatsuharu and Kisa.) However, Microsoft Word does not always cooperate. I will probably use tags from now on.

Also, to those of you, by the way thank you for the comments, they were very helpful, who talked of Kyou and Tohru, read the synopsis again. It does not say, "Kyou x Tohru." It says, "Yuki, Kyou x Tohru." I suppose I could have made that more clear though. Also, about the perspective changes. I realize that sometimes Yuki and an author's narrative may have been unclear, I tried to limit this by saying who was thinking, etc. (Whoa, pondered Yuki.) I will pay more attention to this from now on though.

That's it. Enjoy.

[chapter 2]

when the cat's away, the mouse will play

Yuki Sohma was lying on his bed, hands folded behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. It looked so plain, so bland, as if it was a metaphor to how his life was going right now. After the incident with Kyou, everything went back to the way it was, more of less. The normalcy was forced more than anything. There were countless awkward silences whenever he and Tohru happened to be alone in a hallway, or in their classroom together before school started for the day. His cousin was training even harder, ever since Kazuma-san had come for a visit to the house. Whenever the damned cat was speaking, Yuki noted that he would always go over what he was saying, especially around Tohru. If it seemed out of place for him, he'd quickly correct it. He suspected that the girl noticed it too, and Shigure had already undoubtedly picked up on it.

Maybe this ceiling of his wasn't so symbolic after all.

Hefting himself up on one elbow, Yuki stared out the window of his room down on the backyard. Tohru was working diligently as ever in the garden, arranging purple tulips and yellow marigolds. The way she tended to them, her gloves carefully handling and inspecting every leaf, every pedal, reminded him of everything he was not. Something naturally delicate, controlled, disciplined. Of course, externally, none of this was evident. Dubbed the Prince at school, though he was not particularly fond of this title, Yuki tried his best to appear composed and graceful. Not to attract the dozens of drooling fangirls, but to mask what was most important to him, his feelings. Should anyone even get a small hint of what was running through the boy's mind, opinions of him would never be the same. It wasn't that Yuki wished to lie to all of his friends and classmates, but he felt this was safest. He was able to handle himself best this way. He didn't have to answer to family members, teachers, anyone. Especially not Tohru. She would be most worried about him.

How disgusting. Hiding selfishly because he couldn't even understand himself.

All these thoughts were quite pressing, and the sun was shining brightly, only days after some heavy snow. This should be taken advantage of, and anymore mental analyzing would surely ruin it. Maybe he would take Tohru out somewhere. She deserved a break from all the housework she was doing lately. Obviously Shigure would never get off his butt and help mend damages, regrettably brought on by Kyou and himself, so the girl's hands were fuller these days than ever. Yes, that was what he'd do. Tohru needed to relax once in a while, and today would be perfect for such a thing.

Look at him, he thought to himself. Dancing around like a little girl. Always wearing those silly clothes of his. I suppose they fit best, but why must he feel he needs to add his femininity? No doubt taking after that Yuki.

Momiji, arms spread wide, was balancing gingerly along the spine of one of the Sohma house's tiled roofs. He had already slipped once or twice, but never lost track of where he was in the tune he sang. Even the birds seemed to be annoyed by this boyish lmelody. Should the little Sohma even come within yards of a branch, they would fly off, chirping angrily away. Momiji didn't seem to notice though, caught up in the sweet smelling breeze of the day. It reminded him of auburn leaves in the middle of autumn. One of those scents where a color could naturally be associated with an aroma.

What is this family coming to? Every time I catch a glimpse of that boy's persona, it reminds me of how carelessly he acts. Especially in that school. Running through halls, being jostled, but not paying attention. Bumping into little school girls is the least of his worries when it should be one of his firsts. This is a curse, not a celebration.

"Miss Honda?"

Tohru appeared to be startled for a moment, she had been working out here in the baking heat for at least an hour now, in complete silence, save for the blended sounds of birds and trees rustling in the gentle breeze. Turning, she was a bit surprised to see Yuki standing before her. He was dressed in a light azure shirt of silk, the purple threaded collar fastened neatly with matching buttons. Staring down at her, he wore a slight smile upon his face.

"Oh, Yuki-kun, I didn't expect to see you out here. I thought you had gone back to bed."

He chuckled a bit at this.

"No, I was just thinking in there."

"About what?"

"You need a break, Miss Honda." This sounded more like a statement than a suggestion.

"A. . .break?"

"Yes, you've been working out here for sometime now. I would think you deserve a little relaxtion. What do you say to me taking you out for a bite to eat?"

"Um. . ."

"Well, Shigure-san insists on cooking lunch for us; he didn't want to disturb you either. And, well, you know what I think of his cooking."

Tohru laughed, and took off her gloves, un-fastening the yellow bandana she wore.

"Alright."

*        *        *

The walk down to the park—the only ice cream place Yuki knew of that was nearby—was a strange one. He tries his best to keep it from being uneasy however. When one of them said something, it would often be short, and an observation of the weather or something of the sort. In between this would be long, unnerving silences. The two would often quickly turn their head to see if the other was going to say something. However, they both usually did this at the same time, increasing the awkwardness.

Yuki tried harder.

"So, Miss Honda, how are your studies coming along?" Quite the open-ended subject.

"Hm? Oh, fine. Exams are coming up, and I think I'm ready for them this time." She replied with a quiet giggle. Last time things didn't go so well. Despite Yuki helping her study, Tohru still managed to fail one of the tests.

There had to be something he could branch off of with here. Something to keep them occupied until they reached the ice cream vendor. He could offer to help her study again, but that might imply he thought she wasn't intelligent enough to do well on her own. Perhaps the topic of school would lead into talk about Momiji and Hatsuharu, and how they would be second-years in a few months. No, that wasn't expandable enough. Besides, Yuki wanted to keep the conversation centered on the two of them, not the rest of his family.

"That's good."

So much for that, he thought, forcing a smile.

The more Yuki looked over at the girl walking along side him, her head hung low, hiding her reddened cheeks, though he wasn't sure why she was blushing, he couldn't help feeling guilty. It seemed to him that this could be considered stealing Tohru away from the house. Of course, leaving it in the hands of Shigure and Kyou might be something extremely helpful to the two, but also potentially dangerous. Still, he hadn't mentioned they were going out or anything, though he suspected Tohru said something. Yet Shigure hadn't waved them off or anything, with a perverted glee and a knowing wink to Yuki.

Maybe this was all just a cheap ploy to take the girl away from where Kyou was near. That night, Tohru hadn't given up on him. She raced through the muddy forest, even spraining an ankle, and ignoring, for the time being, the cold words of Akito. She ran and ran until Kyou was found, by a pond; in that form he hated so. Though she was indeed crying at the time, Yuki doubted it was from fear. It was sadness. Tohru felt the pain Kyou must feel every time he transformed. How much he wished it didn't exist, how much more he had come to hate the curse because of it. Unlike the rest of the Sohmas, Kyou had to deal with something even more frightening, more unnatural. Tohru understood all of this, and shed her tears with the heart of that thing which stood before her.

Even as the two of them were thrown into the air and slammed to the ground by the power of this beast, she still held on. He grasped his arm so Kyou wouldn't harm Tohru. She held it because she wouldn't let him go. She loved him, no matter what secrets he revealed.

Though he may not have been able to distinguish just what kind of love this was, he still felt the same way. He was jealous. Jealous of Kyou.

"Oh, isn't this it?"

"Hm?" the sudden voice of Tohru brought Yuki out of his momentary lapse.

Apparently they had reached Hinatoshi Park.

Shigure was absent-mindedly humming to himself when he heard unnecessarily heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ah, Kyou-kun, not fighting with Yuki-kun I see?"

The orange haired boy didn't seem to pay attention, but just went over to the closet near the door of the house.

"I'm goin' out. I can't stand being cooped up in here anymore on a day like this."

"Suit yourself, but lunch will be ready in a few minutes."

"That's why I'm leavin.'"

With that, he pulled out a green hooded sweatshirt from the rack, tossed it quickly over his head, and headed out. The door slammed behind him, as always.

Shigure sighed to himself, plopping himself down next to the table. He'd just have to eat the food himself.

"Two please."

"What flavor?" the ice cream vendor asked the boy.

"One strawberry and one vanilla."

Yuki looked back over his shoulder. Tohru was sitting on one of the park's benches, swinging her legs. Apparently she was watching some children play by the fountain, soaking themselves in its water. She smiled and looked up over at Yuki. Seeing his eyes were on hers as well, she turned her head back, her cheeks darkening a bit again.

"Here ya' go." 

The man placed two ice cream cones in front of Yuki. He paid, got his change, and took the food over to where Tohru sat.

"I assumed you wanted strawberry, Miss Honda."

"Oh, strawberry's fine. Thankyou."

Yuki sat down next to her, paying attention to the distance he left between them. Leaning back, he looked up at the passing clouds. Two seagulls flew overhead, running into each other playfully. On the other side of the park, a couple sat kissing gently, holding hands. Tohru had noticed as well, as she quickly looked down, tasting her ice cream. Things like this always seemed to happen when two friends, who might have been more, were together somewhere. Signs, Tohru would have called it. Mockery, in Yuki's opinion.

More silence ensued, and Yuki desperately broke it.

"How is it, Miss Honda?"

"Oh, it's fine. How's yours?"

"I suppose I haven't tried it yet." Yuki said, laughing a bit.

"I guess not." Tohru pointed to where some of the ice cream was about to drip off the cone.

It landed on Yuki's arm, and the two laughed. "I always seem to wait too long to start eating ice cream." Yuki remarked.

"Here." Tohru reached behind her and picked up a napkin.

Yuki looked at her, slightly puzzled.

Looking down the whole time and blushing again, she carefully wiped the drop off of his arm.

"There." She said, observing her work.

For a moment, Tohru didn't let go of Yuki's hand. He caught her gaze, and both were silent.

Like a ripple in an undisturbed pond, more ice cream fell, this time onto Tohru's hand. Yuki stared at what had happened for a second, then laughed. She happily joined in, and wiped the spot with the same napkin.

"Miss Honda, these will be gone at this rate." Yuki said through giggles.

Kyou, not paying attention to where he was going, tripped on a loose chunk of sidewalk. Cursing, he rubbed his ankle and looked up to see where he was. A tall black metal gate was next to him. Stenciled letters on the rods read 'Hinatoshi Park.' Looking over the top spires of the gate, he could see people running around, chasing each other on the merry-go-round. Parents watched their children playing by the center fountain. At least half the park benches were full. In the corner, the ice cream man was busy handing out cone after cone to eager kids with fists full of coins.

And off to the side, on a particular bench, were Yuki and Tohru, enjoying themselves. They both were holding ice creams, laughing over something. Tohru was going through napkins, wiping her and Yuki's hands. He couldn't make out why. They were laughing, having a good time. Kyou hadn't seen either of them smile so much in the last few days. They were away from all the other Sohma's. Together, but alone. As if the time they were spending here was in secrecy.

Kyou turned, punching the stone wall next to him, and walked home.

"I left it right over—" Kisa stopped what she was saying, seeing Yuki and Tohru laughing on a bench.

Hatsuharu and Hiro both came up behind her, watching.

Yuki, pausing a moment from what he was doing, looked over and saw them.

"Oh, Kisa. . ."

Tohru looked up as well, startled.

"I didn't know you three were. . ." Yuki stopped, seeing what Kisa held in her hand. Clutched in her palm was a single white magnolia; Hiro was standing next to her as if he was a guardian. Hatsuharu looked over the heads of both of them directly at his cousin. His eyes locked upon him, as he frowned slightly at what he saw.

It was then Yuki realized what day it was. And why Kisa was holding that flower.

He had forgotten her birthday.

Author's Notes:

Okay, there you have it, the second chapter. Hopefully you liked this one better than the first. I feel I went into the heads of the characters, or at least Yuki, more so than before. Also, this structuring will most likely work out better for you. It's neater and not as condensed. The next chapter changes gears over to Hatori, as he decides to go see his ex-wife. Also, I am looking for a reader to preview each chapter before it is posted. If you are interested, email me at ourladyshadow@hotmail.com. Thanks. – Kain Lorelus


	3. and the snow melts

ménage à fruits

[a fruits basket romance]

written by matt j. greco

Disclaimer:

Fruits Basket/Furuba is © Takaya Natasuki/HAKUSENSHA, TV TOKYO, Nas, Fruba Project. All names used herein were used without permission. All originally created names and characters are not relative to the afore-mentioned.  None of these may be used without personal consent of the author.

Author's Notes:

Phew. Alright, this is the third chapter. I'm not sure if I'll have as many snapshots going on in this one because I really want to focus in on Hatori. We'll see though. Once again, thank you all for the helpful comments and support, I really appreciate it. Also, for those of you still commenting on perspective changes, just read carefully, I _do in fact note when someone in particular is thinking or it's the author's narrative. And don't worry, I __will be developing the relationship between Hiro and Kisa further, but you'll just have to wait a bit longer for that._

Other than that, enjoy.

[chapter 2]

and the snow melts

"Aww. . .c'mon Hatori-san!" wailed Momiji, clinging onto the man's sleeve.

Hatori had been up all last night and late into this morning, working, as usual. The little blonde haired boy intruding into his office, for the seventh time this week, was not something he needed right now. Turning slowly in his chair, he placed his hand upon Momiji's and removed it firmly. Turning back towards his desk, Hatori picked up a pen, clicked it once, and resumed writing.

"You're no fun. It'd only be for a half hour or something. . ." Momiji sniffed, let down, spun on his heel and walked out into the hallway.

Hatori saw to it that he did indeed leave. That one had a habit of hanging around the entranceway for a few minutes, hoping he'd come out and apologize to him or something of the sort. The man had never done that, and did not intend to today, for he had much to finish before his younger cousin arrived. Thinking of how much Ayame tended to expand on whatever story he happened to have for the day—no matter how insignificant—he imagined not being able to get away and finishing his papers in time. It would all have to be done soon.

Ayame Sohma emerged from the back room of his clothing shop, parting the curtains dramatically. His assistant, Mine Kurame, clapped appropriately upon his appearance. The grown man was dressed in a lavender bridal dress of the finest quality. Silk sheets made up most of the piece, adorned by silver lace along the carefully sewn trim. His matching hair hung down to the small of his back as usual, but was tied up in neatly done braids. To the girl, her boss looked undeniably beautiful. No suitor who managed to buy this would ever live up to the gorgeous display she looked at now.

"Yes yes, Mine-chan, there's no need for that. Though I must admit, it _does look good on me. Or is it _I_ who looks good in it?" he remarked with a sly chuckle. "Oh well, either way, I love it. Don't you think?"_

"Oh yes, Ayame-san, I agree!" she nodded feverishly.

"Very good. I'll need you to prepare its dressings and fit it into a box by noon today, I'm going out."

"Oh, where to?"

"To see my cousin, Hatori-kun."

"Oh, I understand." Mine said, bowing her head deeply. "Leave it to me, Ayame-san."

"I knew I could count on you." He replied, patting her head as he walked back into the dressing room to change.

Rolling back his sleeves for the third time, Hatori arranged the finished stack of papers so that they were all facing the same way, tapped them twice on his desk, and set them down neatly on a corner of it. Sitting back in his chair, he closed his eyes, only for a moment, and thought about Kana, his ex-wife. He thought about her short mane of chestnut brown hair, how there was always one lock gently resting on her eyelashes. He thought about her eyes, how innocent they were, and how they shone so beautifully under the heavy lights the two used to work under. He thought about her smile, always full and glimmering, especially when she would arrive for work every morning and how he would greet her the same way every time.

"Good morning, Miss Kana."

"Good morning, Hatori-san. I brought you some coffee and a muffin, because I know you don't eat."

"I—"

"Don't deny it, you work _too hard around here." Then she'd tilt her head and smile, walking over to her desk in the corner and sit down._

Hatori would smile too. For a brief second every day, he would smile.

It wasn't until months later when the mutual feelings between the two became more prominent. One day, he wasn't sure how it happened, they both just opened up to each other. He told Kana everything. The way she warmed his soul each and every day when she'd come in. How he adored the sound of her typing away pleasantly on the computer behind him. How she always managed to bring something different for him to eat, but always picked out something he liked. He loved her, and she knew now.

Of course Hatori was always well aware of his place in the Sohma house. It was his duty to tell Akito about the two of them. Kana came with him to see the head of the family. It was the darkest day of all he had seen.

"Kana-chan and I are in love, Akito-san. We told each other. It won't affect our work though, you needn't worry about that." All the while his eyes remained still, staring at the ground he kneeled on.

The pain was searing when Akito responded.

Getting up, he threw aside a table, crashing it against the wall. For an instant Hatori caught a glimpse of his eyes, they were wide and full of an anger not merely mad, but disappointed as well. That was what had hurt him the most. He had let Akito down, the one whom he was responsible for most.

Shards of the wooden table flew at the doctor, and before he knew it the floor he had been keeping his eyes on now was marked with dark drops of blood. His blood. Placing a hand on his face and drawing it back, he saw it was soaked with scarlet. Within seconds Hatori was no longer able to see out of that eye, but could still feel it dripping. Pools of it forming right below him. Reflecting in them, the cold, forbidding eyes of Akito.

His arm was thrust forward, pointing a manic, trembling finger at Kana. She was crying, Hatori could hear that clear enough. Were her tears from fear, or for him?

"You did this! _You did this_! This is _your fault!"_

He was going numb with pain, feeling himself swaying on the edge of consciousness.

"It's *your* fault!"

Just before passing out on the cold ground beneath him, all he could hear were the sobbing gasps of Kana.

"_It's all your fault_!"

The following day, his eye crudely patched by his own fumbling hands, Akito ordered to erase Kana's memory. He was ashamed to admit that where he stood, his duty came above love and independence. He had to obey Akito, it was his responsibility.

The two sat in a darkened room which branched off of Hatori's office. The doctor kneeled down in front of her, listening to her breaths for a few moments. They came short, forced out of her as if something was blocking her throat. Something she wanted to say, but couldn't. All he could do was sit there and watch. Watch this girl, who had come into his life one day and asked for work. He had fallen in love with her, and now he was being forced to make her forget all this.

Placing a small blanket over her bowed head, he felt her spine trembling under his him. Closing his eyes, Hatori placed both his hands on her temples, and the job was done.

He drew her body close to him, resting her head on his shoulder for the very last time. And for the first time, he cried.

A sharp knock at the closed door caused him to open his eyes. Hatsuharu's voice came from the other side.

"Ayame-san's here."

Hatori could hear him turn and walk away down the hall quietly.

"Ah, Hatori-kun!" Ayame appeared to be listening intently to something that had happened to Ritsu.

The boy, wearing a lavender kimono as usual, was flailing his arms about, sobbing and blowing his nose on one of the flower-printed sleeves.

"All I wanted was some bread!" waterfalls of tears poured from his eyes.

"There, there." Ayame patted him on the shoulder and turned to Hatori.

"Really Hatori, it wasn't necessary to meet me out here. I know just where your office is."

"Good, because that's where you're going."

"I see. . ."

"I knew it! _I knew it_! 'Don't say anything in front of poor little Ritsu!' Oh no, don't mind me, just go! Go!" he slammed his head against the nearest wall.

"Goodbye, Ristu-kun. I'll meet you on my way out." Ayame replied as the two walked off.

"Well, you made such a fuss of calling me here; I had to put several calls on hold, and was forced to let my assistant close up shop. So, what's your reason, dear cousin?"

Shutting the door behind him, Hatori responded, "I've been thinking."

"Really. . . .Care sharing?"

"I've decided I'm going to go see her."

A quizzical look came upon Ayame's face. He quirked an eyebrow. ". . .Mine-chan? Really, Hatori-kun, that won't be necessary. She's closed up before, she can handle it."

"You know who I'm talking about."

Ayame sighed deeply. "So, what brought this on?"

"It's been long enough."

"Several years, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Correct."

"But, Kana. . ." he stumbled for words. "Kana isn't exactly one. . .one you chase after, Hatori-kun."

"Maybe not. But it still feels right. There're a few things I'd like to tell her that I never got the chance to."

"And what of Akito?"

"Nevermind him."

"'Nevermind him?' Since when do you speak like that over matters such as these?"

"This is too important, Ayame-kun. And I trust you won't be mentioning it to anyone?"

"Of course not!" he waved the thought aside as if it was ludicrous. "You're my cousin, and you know I fully support whatever you do. But still, I don't even feel she loved you to begin with."

If this was anyone other than Ayame, Hatori would have reacted differently to that.

"Besides, you saw those pictures I brought to the lake. She's married now, Hatori-kun."

"Yes, I'm well aware—"

"But are you really?" Ayame interjected. "Are you truly aware of what you're doing? What will happen because of it? Kana barely remembers who you are. She has a husband now, Hatori-kun. How much do you really wish to interfere, hm?"

Hatori was silent for a while.

Again, thoughts came racing back into his mind, like old pieces of furniture uncovered and dusted off after so many years. She was so remarkable, so serene. He couldn't have imagined anyone else who would have been able to work along side him. He was just as quiet in those days as he was now. Sitting at a cold, flat desk for hours, not talking to one another. How did she tolerate it? Was that real love? Being able to spend a day with someone in complete silence, not caring? Not having to look at each other, not even for a minute?

He looked up, a more confident look in his eyes.

"As long as it takes."

"Well, I certainly hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Ayame said, placing his hands on his hips.

Author's Notes:

Okay, I know I said Hatori would go over to Kana's house this chapter, but I got caught up in flash backs and Ayame's reaction. Plus, I figure I should devote an entire chapter, or maybe just a half, depending on how things go, to him actually being there. So, this promises that the next one will be up soon, probably within a day or two. Expect plenty of awkward moments, dealings of Hatori and Kana's new husband, and her children as well. I won't reveal the finale of it all. It's really against my writing to actually create this much with one character, her having kids of her own and all. But I feel it's necessary, the way this story is heading. So hopefully I can capture it, and no one will be too mad. Trust me, it'll all work out. I think. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed _this_ chapter at least. Write a review if you would please. And again, if you'd still like to be a pre-reader, just email me at ourladyshadow@hotmail.com. Thanks. – Kain Lorelus


End file.
